gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam
The RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (aka Full Armor Unicorn, Unicorn) is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam equipped with a staggering array of weapons. The unit is piloted by Banagher Links. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Mode was an enhancement plan devised by Takuya Irei while aboard the Nahel Argama and is based on Takuya's extensive knowledge of mobile suits. After Banagher's Newtype potential manifests itself, the psycoframe changes color to a vibrant green. Unlike other mobile suits with the Full Armor designation, the FA Unicorn does not consist of any additional armor for the MS frame itself (except extra shields). However it does introduce a large array of weapons, which are added to the legs, backpack and forearms. At first glance, what appears to be a haphazard collection of weaponry is actually a superbly balanced set-up which draws out the maximum combat potential of the Unicorn. The new array of weapons includes two backpack-mounted hyper bazookas, numerous hand grenades and grenade launchers, missile pods, forearm-mounted Gatling guns, and two additional I-field-equipped shields, one on the backpack and the other on the right forearm. The backpack also features two massive vernier-boosters taken from a Base Jabber Type 94 to compensate for the increased mass, with one of the additional shields situated between them. The unit's entire weapons load can be disconnected at any time if the ammunitions are completely spent to avoid becoming dead-weight. Like the base model Unicorn, the Full Armor Unicorn can take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons, even Quasi-Psycommu bits, when the NT-D is activated. Armaments ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. Originally a Neo Zeon weapon, the beam gatling gun can be used with the Unicorn due to Anaheim's universal weapons standard. While the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire, individual shots are relatively weak as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of an AMX-009 Dreissen mobile suit. After joining the crew of the Nahel Argama, the crew of the Garencieres provide a total of six Beam Gatling Guns for the Full Armor Unicorn, paired in sets of two on each of Unicorn's forearms and one on its back. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Unicorn can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A hyper bazooka variant that is exclusive to the Unicorn Gundam, it is stored on the backpack and lengthens when in use. The hyper bazooka can fire various types of rounds, with the default being the scattershot type. The bazooka can also function as a weapons platform and mounts various types of weapons. In the case of Full Armor Unicorn, each of the two hyper bazooka is mounted with two grenade racks, a grenade launcher and an anti-ship missile launcher. ;*Grenade Rack :Sourced from the waist armor of an RGM-89 Jegan, a total of 8 grenade racks are equipped on Full Armor Unicorn, 4 of them are strapped to the side of each bazooka while another 4 are attached to the legs. Each grenade rack contains 3 hand grenades, for a total of 24 hand grenades. ;*Grenade Launcher :Mounted on the underside of each hyper bazooka's barrel, they are clip fed. ;*Anti-Ship Missile Launcher :Sourced from the shoulders of an RGM-89S Stark Jegan, a missile launcher housing three missiles is attached to each of the bazookas. ;*Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-field barrier generator; the feature is operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. When equipped with Full Armor Equipment, the Unicorn has a total of three of these shields. Three shields together can almost provide Unicorn with 360 degrees of I Field. Due to the properties of the psycoframe allowing for direct manipulation of an object by a Newtype, Full Armor Unicorn is able to use its shields as beam deflecting funnels despite them lacking any actual thrusters. :;*I-Field Generator ::When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of a force field, which is referred to as an I-field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I field is used to to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Armed Armor DE The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Phenex is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings. ;*'Hyper Beam Javelin' :Two large beam blades, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. The hyper beam javelin is also embedded with Psycoframe and is part of the Armed Armor series. The Unicorn stores two folded javelins underneath the shields on each arm and can use them when stored, much like the MSN-06S Sinanju's beam axe. The javelin can be used as a double edged weapon, and the spearhead can be used as a bayonet on Unicorn's Beam Magnum. Special Equipment & Features ;*La+ Program :A unique Operating System that slowly reveals the path to open Laplace's Box once certain requirements are met. This program was not in the original specifications but rather added later by the Vist Foundation. The system is also responsible for registering Banagher's biometrics, making the Unicorn Gundam impossible to pilot by other indivduals other than him. The program appears to be closely tied to both the NT-D and the Unicorn's pilot. Upon reaching Laplace at midnight Greenwich Mean Time, the program will broadcast the Universal Century inauguration speech and Federation Universal Century Charter made at Laplace in UC 0001. Following that, the next checkpoint given by the La+ Program is Torrington Base in Australia (in the novel version of Unicorn, the checkpoint on the Earth was actually Dakar, the capital of Earth Federation). Ultimately, according to Daguza Mackle, the true purpose of the program might actually be to serve as a guidepost to test the pilot's heart as the program itself leads the pilot to the Box. Ironically (as agreed by both Banagher and Full Frontal) in the novel, the destination, where the Laplace Box is located, of the La+ program was Industrial 7, where everything started. ;*Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. ;*Propellant Tanks :Two massive rockets and propellant tanks sourced from a Base Jabber Type 94 are attached to the rear of the Full Armor Unicorn to counter its bulk and increase its deployment time. However, because of the sheer size of the entire full armor package once installed, the tanks must be fitted to the Unicorn outside the mobile suit hangar by external means. History Novel The plan to fully weaponize the Unicorn Gundam was devised by Takuya Irei to fully utilize the massive mechanical potential of the Gundam. With the Nahel Argama's forces vastly outnumbered by their pursuers, Banagher hesitantly agreed to equipping the Unicorn with the full armor pack, which was composed of spare weapons from both the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres. Its mobile suits outnumbered 12-to-1, the Nahel Argama debuted the Full Armor Unicorn, with Marida Cruz in the Kshatriya guarding it. Despite the massive numerical disadvantage, Banagher quickly turns the odds of the battle around, shooting down 20 enemy units and disabling several battleships by himself before the NT-D shut itself down. Later, Banagher takes on Angelo Sauper in the Rozen Zulu. Despite the overwhelming firepower from the Full Armor Unicorn, the Rozen Zulu's Psyco-Jammers prevented Banagher from activating the NT-D. Londo Bell's Tri-Stars intervene and Watts is killed in the process. However, guided by Watts's voice, Banagher manages to destroy a Psyco-Jammer -- enough for the Unicorn's Psyco-Frame to activate explosively. Banagher ejects the Full Armor pack and defeats Angelo, using the telekinetic attributes of the Psyco-Frame to control the Unicorn's three shields as funnels. OVA The Full Armor Unicorn Gundam has appears in the final act of Episode 6 and 7. Like in the novel, the Unicorn Gundam is outfitted with massive arrangements of weapons by Takuya Irei. Banagher is able to use the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam to it's maximum potential, disabling multiple units while being able to fight evenly with Riddhe's Banshee despite the extra bulk. Banagher takes on Angelo Sauper in the Rozen Zulu who uses his Psyco-Jammers to prevent Banagher from using the NT-D. It isn't until Marida's death does Banagher, overcome with grief and anger, overwhelm the jammers and activates the NT-D, using his shields as funnels to destroy all the jammers. All the armaments except the three shields from the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam is destroyed by the Neo Zeong. Picture Gallery RX-0 Full Amor Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode Web Entry.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0 Full Amor FA096u.png|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam GFFN-Full-Armor-Gundam-Unicorn-Preview.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Gunpla model Full-armor-uc-msgirl.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Mg-full-armor-rx0-verka.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Ver.KA Unicorn FA Card.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Gundam War Card Gundam UC ep 6.png|Full Armor Unicorn launch uncicorn.jpg|Before Launcing full armor 2.jpg 1200.jpg|HGUC RX-0 full armor Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) banm140462.jpg|HGUC RX-0 full armor Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) full armor unicorn.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Notes & Trivia *''Hobby Japan'' lists the 60mm vulcan as a beam vulcan gun, but this likely to be a mistake as even the HG Full Armor Unicorn Gundam did not reflect it as such. *Full Armor Unicorn's first official game appearance is in the PS3-exclusive Gundam UC as a DLC unit. *The Full Armor Unicorn Gundam appears as a DLC unit in Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. Unlike other mobile suits, its charge attacks have a limited use, discarding weapons and changing its movesets each time. Its charge attacks also have the longest animations, but the payoff being that they will transform the shields into funnels to form a barrier around it that blocks all ranged attacks. It can restore its full arsenal by using a Charged SP attack. *Full Armor Unicorn is a playable unit in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost and as DLC in Full Boost. Unlike the original Unicorn, the Full Armor version is in permanent NT-D Mode and has three stages of combat: the first with the entire set, the second without the boosters but using the long beam rifle borrowed from an RGZ-95 ReZEL and its final stage being its awakened state, using the three shields as funnels with the beam gatlings attached. Its release date was on May 17th, the exact same date as the premiere of the final episode of Unicorn. *The Full Armor Unicorn's awakened NT-D form bears similarities to Jehuty's Ver. 2 form from Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. Both instances are the respective machines' true potential unlocked with their original auras turning green and a part of their equipment turning into a trio of bit-like weapons that augment their abilities. *The OVA's Full Armor Unicorn Gundam is slightly different from its novel version. The OVA FAU doesn't use the Hyper Javelin(s). *Full Armor Unicorn's ability to use its shields as funnels for both offense and defense is an allusion to Nu and Hi-Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels and their ability to function for both offensive and defensive purposes. *The Full Armor Unicorn seems to be the opposite and/or counterpart to the (Hi-)Nu Gundam HWS, as the designation of each suit fits more to the other (the Full Armor Unicorn has a full suite of Heavy Weapons, while the (Hi-)Nu Gundam HWS has an extra layer of armor on it). *Every FAU model kit that has a red Psychoframe is P-Bandai. Also, in the PG FA parts set, the Hyper Javelin is not present, reflecting FAU's nature in the OVA. Although the MG kit carries the Hyper Javelin(s) despite the nature of the FAU in the OVA, this is likely because it is a Ver.Ka (Version Katoki) kit which is released prior to FAU's appearance in the OVA. References 54974554201008280900242838422666106 000.jpg 54974554201008280900242838422666106 001.jpg RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design Gundamunicornnovelfull.jpg|novel version Plan B.jpg|Full Armor Plan B External Links *RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam on MAHQ ja:RX-0_ユニコーンガンダム#.E3.83.95.E3.83.AB.E3.82.A2.E3.83.BC.E3.83.9E.E3.83.BC.E3.83.97.E3.83.A9.E3.83.B3